The Dragon and his Mates
by Jack Akuma
Summary: Hey everyone this story is a bunch of oneshots all centered around Natsu x any female character that includes genderbent characters
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone so this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic it takes place after the Edolas arc. This idea has been hanging over my head for a while so please everyone ENJOY!**

**I own nothing if** **I did Natsu would have a harem.**

***WARNING* slightly oc characters, gender bender ships if this isn't your cup of tea don't read on **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Grayko**

Grayko couldn't explain what was going on with her but every time she got in one of her fights with Natsu she felt different she felt self-conscious for the first time in her life.

This started back on Galuna Island ever since Natsu stopped her from using iced shell she felt nervous around him.

"Since when does death mean finishing a final battle Huh?! It's nothing more than running away! Got it?!" those were the words he used sure he wasn't very poetic but it got to her for some reason and the fact that her Edo counterpart was in love with Natsu didn't help at all she would be all gushy feely with him and it weirded her out.

The two were practically inseparable they were together nearly every chance they got at least that is what Wendy and Happy told her but the more she thought about it the less of a disgusting idea it seemed.

"_Maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world"_

"UGH What the hell is wrong with me" said Grayko as she sat up from her spot against the old tree that Natsu thought he could find embarrassing pictures of every one in fairy tail.

"GRAYKO YOU ICE CUBE LET'S GO" yelled Natsu as he attacked her with a flaming fist but before he could hit her he tripped and landed right on top of her.

"N-N-Natsu" stuttered Grayko as she felt Natsu's face buried in her chest that rivaled Lucy's he pulled away and glared at her.

"Stupid stripper why the hell did you trip me" he said as he pressed his forehead to hers as he usually did.

"I DIDN'T TRIP YOU, STUPID" she yelled back but then she realized she had stripped off her shirt, bra, and her pants Natsu looked down and his eyes bulged but he shook it off she on the other hand turned beat red and backed away quickly with her clothes in her hands.

"What the hell is your problem" said Natsu as he got closer to her but she got up and ran away as quickly as she could leaving a very confused Natsu.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_What the hell was that why do I always have to strip in front of him" _thought Grayko as she sat down in an alley to clear her mind.

"Hey little missy what's got you so down" said a tall overly muscular man who walked up to Grayko with a creepy grin on his face.

"None of your business" she replied viciously she wasn't in the mood for anyone to try to hit on her. Before she could react he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head with one hand.

"Heh your pretty hot I think I'm gonna enjoy taking you for a spin" he said to which she replied with an icy glare.

"You picked the wrong girl to fuck with" she said with venom in her voice.

"Ice-make HAMMER" she yelled but nothing happened "What the hell why isn't my magic working and why does my body hurt so much" she said frantically.

"Sorry to break to you but I'm a mage too and my magic just so happens to be wave magic I have it around you and as long as I do you can't use any magic" he said smirking making her gasp and try to pull free from his grip.

"Let me go you stupid-" but she was interrupted when he put a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up I don't like girls who run their mou-" "KARYU NO TEKKEN (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)" said the man before he was interrupted by Natsu's flaming fist sending him across the alley and slamming against a wall.

"Anyone who thinks they can touch any of my friend's from Fairy Tail even this stupid ice cube is going to pay" he said as he ran at him with another flaming fist.

He regained his wits and used his wave magic to stop Natsu's flames but he continued to push through the waves even as it hurt his arm.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" yelled the man as he stared at Natsu's extremely pissed off face.

"NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO HURT GRAYKO BUT ME" he yelled back before he pushed through the waves and punched him in the face.

"KARYU NO HOKO (Fire Dragon's Roar)" a blast of flames sent the man flying through the wall and several meters across town.

Grayko stared at Natsu with amazement she had only ever seen him this mad back in the tower of heaven when he found out Erza was in danger.

"Grayko are you ok" he asked as he knelt in front of her a bit too close for her liking which made her blush but she shook it off.

"Of course I'm ok I didn't need your help" she said but he rolled his eyes and tried to lift her up to carry her to Fairy Tail but she blushed and pushed him off her.

"Hey I just want to take you back to Fairy Tail" he said but she accidentally pushed him too hard and he grabbed her to try to regain balance but he just ended up pulling her on top of him.

Her face turned pure red and she got up and ran away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Natsu what's got you thinking so hard" asked Lucy as she and Lisanna sat next to him.

"Grayko is acting weird I wanted to fight her but then she ran off and her face was really red and after that she got attacked by some guy so I beat him to a pulp but then I tried to carry her here and she struggled and ran away again" he answered as the girls got knowing smirks and whispered to each other about what to do.

"Natsu do you wanna know why Grayko is acting so weird" asked Lucy, Natsu shook his head and the two girls whispered in his ears exactly what was going on in Grayko's mind Natsu blushed and he tried to form words but everything he tried to say came out as incoherent nonsense.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That stupid hot headhe is so annoying" said Grayko lying in her bed that was right next to a window she wore a big dark blue shirt and a pair of panties she held a picture of her and Natsu from Edo she managed to steal it from her Edo self when she was fighting the kingdom.

They looked so happy together she wondered if Natsu and her could be this happy together "_WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING_" she thought to herself.

*click**clank* Grayko looked back at the window and saw Natsu climbing into her room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE NATSU" yelled Grayko as she blushed Natsu didn't respond he just got closer to her and looked her directly in the eyes he saw the picture and took it from her much to her chagrin.

"Grayko Lucy told me that you um well that you erm" Natsu tried to say but he couldn't say it without stuttering.

"Spit it out hot head" she said before she hit him upside the head which pissed him off so he tackled her to the floor.

"Stupid stripper you're so annoying especially when you strip" Natsu said as he and Grayko wrestled on the floor.

"Why does it piss you off so much your such a child why don't you grow up" she yelled back as she gained the upper hand and pinned him to the floor.

"I'm not a kid I'm just not a pervert" he countered as he fought her grip.

"Why don't you act more like Leon at least he doesn't act so stupid around me when I strip" she said smirking. He got pissed after hearing this and rolled them over and pinned her down.

"Don't compare me to that bastard he doesn't deserve to see you like that" he said viciously making her blush before he realized what he said and backed away his face also red.

"Natsu" said Grayko as she got closer to him with a distant look in her eyes he backed away until he hit her bed she continued until her face was inches away.

"W-W-What are you doing you stupid pervertmmph" Natsu tried to say before Grayko pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss he was shocked her lips were so soft and cold.

"_oh my god what am I doing to Natsu oh his lips are so warm and he-"_ Grayko thought to herself before she was interrupted by Natsu who took the initiative by pushing her to the ground and dominating the kiss then moving to her neck making her moan.

"N-Natsu you're so rough" she said in an unusually weak voice.

After she said this he pulled away leaving her wanting more "Grayko I don't want you to be submissive that's not the girl I've had a crush on since I was twelve I love the strong defiant girl that never takes anything sitting down" he said as he looked at her with passion in his eyes that made her smile.

"Natsu" she said before she rolled them around and straddled his hips smirking she pressed her lips to his in a forceful kiss that surprised him but he smiled and kissed her back just as forcefully.

That night all that could be heard from her room was the moans of two new found lovers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hot head" "Ice pick" "I thought for sure after we told him about her feelings they would get together" said Lucy as she watched the two go at it like they usually did.

"I think you failed to notice what Grayko is wearing around her neck" said Lisanna as she looked triumphantly at the two rivals.

"OH MY GOSH YOUR RIGHT" yelled Lucy as she saw the white scaly scarf around the ice mages neck.

"There talking about us" said Natsu as he blocked her punch "Heh let em talk all they want" she said as she saw an opening and took it by grabbing his collar and pulling him into a kiss shocking everyone in the guild.

"NATSU YOU BASTARD" yelled Leon as he walked through the guild doors.

"Crap" said Natsu as he felt the temperature in the room drop.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you guys liked it review if you got the time also let me know if there are any ships you want to see and if you have any ideas please let me know I would love to take any suggestions also if anyone wants to give me names for the other gender bent characters please tell me BYE EVERYONE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone thank you to everyone who followed my story and sorry it took me so long to update I had a huge writers block so again sorry. Also if you guys could let me know if you have any ideas for what you want me to write let me know I would love to write it. And I've never tried writing Gageel so please no flames sorry that I couldn't come up with a new name for his gender bent character I spent a long time thinking about it but nothing came to mind so I gave up sorry.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail **

**Warning gender bender, slightly OC characters **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2: Gageel

"You Little Punk… You're gonna disappear, and there won't be a smudge left of you" yelled Laxus as he prepared his final attack.

"Lightning Dragon's Halberd!" he yelled launching an overwhelming attack toward Natsu.

"Are you trying to kill him?!" Freed shouted but in the blink of an eye the attack turned toward the left and straight into Gageel's body.

"Gageel" muttered Natsu "GO" she shouted back as she collapsed to the ground Natsu's expression turned from one of determination to one of pure anger and hatred.

'She took that attack for me… I won't let you get away with this' "LAXUS" Natsu thought yelling the last part.

"Karyu no Tekken" (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist) "I won't let you get away with hurting our friends" he yelled as he punched him relentlessly not stopping his attacks for anything.

"This is for Erza Karyu no Koen" (Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame) he yelled slamming a ball of fire on Laxus.

"This is for the stripper Karyu no Yokugeki" (Fire Dragon's Wing Attack) he continued crushing Laxus with two flaming wings.

"This is for Lucy Karyu no Kenkaku" (Fire Dragon's Sword Horn) Natsu's attacks were sending Laxus to his knees his flames were hotter than they've ever been.

"And this is for Gageel Karyu no Kuren-Bakuen-Jin" (Fire Dragon's Blazing Flashover Blade) yelled Natsu as he used every bit of the magic left in his body to defeat Laxus with a spiral of flames.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe I can't join Fantasia with everyone else it's not fair" Natsu grunted as he lay in a medical bed with Gageel in the one next to him.

"Quit your complaining were only in here cause you're so weak" muttered Gageel.

"What the hell did you say" *cough**cough* yelled Natsu before going into a coughing fit.

"You heard me I said you're weak" she replied smugly before she jumped onto him and pinned him to the bed smirking down at him.

"What the hell let me go you stupid lightning rod" Natsu yelled at the dragon slayer on top of him before realizing what he said.

"Heh guess I am a lightning rod aren't I" she muttered as her grip loosened and in an instant Natsu flipped her onto her back and pinned her to the bed.

"Thank you" he said much to her shock Natsu was the last person she thought would thank her.

"I know I usually act like an asshole but I don't care what you've done in your past you're a part of our family from now on till the end of time no matter what happens I will I mean we will be there to help you" Natsu's voice sounded so sincere she had never heard him be anything other than loud and obnoxious but the way he sounded was almost like he cared about her.

'Natsu do you really mean it' Gageel wanted to say as she stared at the knuckle head dragon slayer on top of her but it didn't come out that way "Gehehe didn't know you could be so sappy"

"What the hell do you mean sappy!" Natsu yelled as the two started to fight in the bed, Natsu gained the upper hand and pinned her to the bed again.

"Hey Natsu just thought I'd bring you some-" said Lucy as she brought in some food but dropped it as soon as she saw the position Natsu and Gageel were in.

"EHHHH Oh s-s-sorry I-I didn't mean to interrupt" she stammered Natsu looked down at Gageel and saw that his manly parts were pressed against her womanly parts.

"Eh no Lucy it's not what it looks like" *slam* Natsu tried to say but she ran out the door slamming it behind her.

Gageel flipped them around once again "I didn't know you were such a pervert Salamander" she said almost seductively but of course Natsu didn't pick up on it.

"I'm not a pervert you're the pervert you and that stupid stripper" he replied she grew a bit angry after hearing him bring up another girl but didn't let it show.

"Oh really cause I think I can feel all the reasons why that's a lie" purred Gageel referring to Natsu's "little" friend.

"W-What I can explain" he stuttered

"Oh really did seeing Lucy make you like this cause I know you lo-oooove her" she said getting a bit closer.

"I do not like Lucy like that she's just my friend" he argued but she just smirked.

"Well why not she's smart and pretty or do you just like her for her big boobs" Gageel said but deep down she was jealous of Lucy because her own breasts were only a bit bigger than Levy's.

Natsu's face turned beat red Gageel's face was only inches from his.

"Well do you like her" she said in a strangely serious voice.

"Of course not I want a girl that's strong and fights for the people she cares about" he answered looking her straight in the eyes.

"So girls like Erza" she said smirking again but he wasn't fazed he just lent closer to her until his lips were inches from hers but instead of kissing her he went to her ear.

"No I like another girl she's strong, confident and a bit annoying but she's also smart, funny and beautiful" he whispered into her ear.

Natsu put his hands on her hips and flipped her onto her back before she could protest "What the hell are you saying Salam-" she tried to say but was interrupted by his lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss.

"Do you still think I like Lucy" Natsu muttered before he kissed her again but a bit more forceful than the first kiss.

"Gehehe I suppose not but I don't think I'm fully convinced that you don't like Erza or maybe even Grayko" she replied smugly trying to hide her blush but he saw her red cheeks and grew unusually cocky.

"Oh really then how about I fix that" he suggested before kissing her once again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm telling you Erza you shouldn't go in there those two are doing dirty stuff in there" said Lucy trying to stop Erza from opening the door to Fairy tail's medical room.

"Nonsense I highly doubt Natsu would do anything like that especially not in the guild" she replied while opening the door but what she saw made even Erza's dirty mind do a back flip.

"Ooh fuck Salamander right there harder ugh SALAMAN-"*slam* Erza quickly slammed the door shut her face the same color as her hair Lucy had the same reaction to the activities the two dragon slayers were currently indulging themselves in.

*Clears throat* "Well I see that Natsu and Gageel are preoccupied at the moment we shall come back later to um check up on them" said Erza trying to be calm about what she had just witnessed.

"Yeah I agree I'm sure they'll be fine" added Lucy trying to get as far from the medical room as possible.

The two girls ran as fast as they could from the medical room but they sadly failed to notice a certain blue haired book worm skipping toward that exact place.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well hoped you guys liked it I know it's a bit shorter than my previous chapter but what can you do. So anyway I will probably be doing Sting next but if I get a suggestion before I start writing I would love to work with it and hopefully update soon. I'll try to update sooner but no promises THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND PLEASE REVIEW BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone I have a couple of things I need to cover.**

**I am replying to Natsu is awesome I have decided to add Natsu x All female characters so if there are any females in Fairy Tail you want Natsu to be with let me know in a review I'll do anything as canon as Lucy to as crack as Juvia any males suggested will be gender bent because I'm not a fan of Yaoi. To start off I am writing a Natsu x Erza because this is my all-time favorite Fairy Tail ship.**

**Warning: Slightly OC characters except Mira she is completely OC she is back to her old personality, Gender bent characters.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3: Erza

"Mommy" yelled a small pink haired girl as she jumped on her mother.

"Why are you so hyper this morning Akari" Erza replied.

"Todays the day daddy comes home from his mission" she cheered.

"Oh yeah that is today huh well I guess we'll just have to give him a warm welcome come on we'll make him a cake and get him a present" Erza suggested as her daughters face lit up and she cheered while running to the kitchen.

Erza laughed to herself and smiled remembering the day that she and Natsu confessed their feelings for each other thinking back she may have over reacted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello Lucy have you seen Natsu today" Erza asked as she sat next to Lucy with a piece of strawberry cheese cake.

"I think I saw him and Mira go on a job together earlier today they said they'd be back by tomorrow" she replied smiling her usual peppy smile.

As soon as Lucy said Mira's name she destroyed the fork in her hand the deadly aura she was emitting sent a shiver down Lucy's spine.

"Again" she breathed out "How many jobs does that Goth witch have to take Natsu on" she continued as Lucy cowered and tried to sneak away from her.

"Lucy" said Erza as she grabbed her by the back of the collar and started to pull her toward the front door "We are going to go see what Mira is up to"

"Why me" whispered Lucy as anime tears streamed down her face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*In the forest*

"Were almost back to Magnolia but it's pretty late maybe we should set up camp what do you think Mira" said Natsu with his usual grin.

"Whatever you say Natsu~" she purred while rubbing her breasts against his arm Natsu's face turned red but he continued to set up a fire.

"Okay now that we have a fire I'll go catch some fish while you relax you looked pretty tired after all the fighting you were doing you barely let me help at all" said Natsu as he started to walk deeper into the forest to try to find a river.

Mira grew a smirk and decided to follow the pink haired dragon slayer completely un-aware of the two girls following her.

Mira followed Natsu to the river and watched him try to catch fish by swimming in the large lake

She tried to keep herself from drooling over the pink haired dragon slayer but was failing miserably.

*With Erza and Lucy*

"Erza how long are we going to be spying on them all Mira is doing is watching over Natsu like a good friend" completely missing the perverted look on the silver haired girls face.

"…"

"Erza hello anyone there" Lucy continued after not hearing a response from Erza she waved her hand in front of her face but the knight was completely lost in her own perverted mind watching Natsu swimming around in nothing but his boxers.

"Erza!" yelled Lucy a little too loudly causing Erza to snap back to reality and Mira to turn around and spot the two girls hiding in a nearby bush.

"What the hell are you doing here Ginger crotch, Neko (Cat) and you too Cosplay girl" said Mira a bit pissed that her show was interrupted.

"Cosplay girl" said Lucy face faulting as Erza continued to glare daggers at Mira.

"Well if you must know we are here to make sure you and Natsu got back safely you two took an S-class mission after all" Erza said trying to steal a few glances back to Natsu without being caught.

"Sure you are I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you have a huge crush on Natsu no it's definitely not that" Mira said smirking in Erza's direction before Erza tackled her trying to strangle her.

"Hey Lucy what are you Happy and Erza doing here" said Natsu grinning at the nervous blonde who couldn't help but blush at Natsu's wet body along with Mira and Erza.

"Natsu!" yelled Happy tackling the Dragon slayer but he wasn't able to knock him over

*clears throat* "Well Natsu we are here to make sure you and Mira got back to the guild safely" Erza said while Mira snickered in the background.

"Well since you're here why not join us for dinner I caught a bunch of fish" said Natsu grinning and walking toward the camp completely unaware of Mira and Erza who were glaring at each other.

*Later that night*

Natsu lay down with Mira and Erza on each side of him Lucy was next to Happy completely forgotten.

"_Natsu_" "_Natsu_""_Natsu_" *Smack* Erza whispered repeatedly trying to wake up Natsu before hitting him on the head. "Ow" muttered Natsu as he rubbed his head and sat up.

"I want to talk to you Natsu" Erza said pulling the dragon slayer deeper into the forest.

"So what's up Erza" Natsu muttered sitting next to Erza by the lake from earlier.

"Natsu do you have feelings for Mira" Erza said her expression completely stoic this made Natsu jump a little he definitely didn't expect her to ask that.

"Of course not Erza Mira and I are just friends" he said quickly his cheeks slightly red.

"Then why have you been going on so many jobs with her I-I mean we miss going on jobs with you" Erza said getting a bit closer to Natsu.

"Erza I'm sorry I just feel like Mira deserves to go on jobs too she hasn't gone on a job since before the Lisanna incident and now that she's back and Mira has finally started going on jobs again I wanted to make sure she doesn't get hurt" he admitted staring into the lake.

Erza was a bit taken back but she scooted closer to Natsu until she could feel the heat coming off his body.

"I'm sorry Natsu" she muttered

"It's beautiful isn't it" said Natsu as he stared at the full moon reflecting off the lake.

"Yes it is" Erza said finally taking in how beautiful the lake was "Erza can I ask you a question" Natsu asked not looking away from the lake.

"Of course"

"What would you have done if I said I liked Mira" Erza glanced back to Natsu this surprised her she had no answer she couldn't confess to him not yet.

"I don't know Natsu I only want you to be happy" she replied looking away from Natsu

"Erza look at me" Natsu asked but she continued to look away.

"Erza" he said again she turned her head only to see Natsu inches away making her blush.

"Erza I don't like Mira that way but I do like another girl she's strong, beautiful, independent, and so much more but I don't know how to tell her I like her" Natsu said inching closer to Erza.

"Oh r-really do you like me N-N-Natsu" Erza stuttered leaning back until she was lying down with Natsu above her.

"No Erza I don't like you' he replied looking her in her beautiful brown eyes

"Oh I see" she said weekly tearing up slightly

"I don't like you I love you" he said looking into her eyes as she stared back he lent forward and kissed her lovingly.

Erza was shocked she couldn't believe she was kissing Natsu after a minute she started kissing him back.

"So Erza do you think im a good kisser" Natsu asked a he pulled away

"No you need more um practice" she replied pulling him into a kiss

"How was that?"

"No again"

*Kiss*

"Again"

*Kiss*

"Again"

They continued this for what felt like an eternity until the two fell asleep Natsu wrapping his arms protectively around Erza.

"They liiiiiiiiiike each other" said Happy giggling behind a tree

*The Next Day*

"So you two are dating now" Lucy asked Erza who was busy eating a slice of cake while Natsu looked for a job

"Yes" Erza replied trying to hide her blush

"Hey Tin can you think you can just take my man from under my nose" yelled Mira as she kicked her in the back of her head slamming her into her cake.

"Mira" Erza growled as she sat up and re-quipped into her heavens wheel armor and attacked Mira.

"He's mine Mira" she yelled slamming Mira through a wall before she used her Satan soul.

"You're not gonna take him from me" she yelled punching her into the air before blasting her back down nearly destroying the guild hall.

"Guys do you really have to fight" said Natsu completely oblivious that he was the cause of their fight.

"Why don't we have Natsu decide" said Mira while rubbing her chest against his arm

"He already picked me" Erza growled grabbing his other arm

"Um guys you really shouldn't be so rough with Na-" Lucy started to say before she received two death glares so she backed away slowly Natsu looked at Happy pleadingly but he took off as fast as he could.

"Sorry Natsu you're on your own" Happy yelled flying away as fast as he could

"Traitor" Natsu yelled while being dragged away by the two strongest females in Fairy Tail

"Now Natsu why don't you tell Ginger crotch that I'm the only girl you like so we can have a little fun" Mira purred rubbing herself against him

"Stop that at once Mira Natsu has better taste than you he doesn't want a demon like you"

Erza growled pulling Natsu to her chest but instead of feeling her soft chest his face was slammed against the hard armor she always wears.

"Ow"

"You aren't going to take him away from me" Mira muttered as she gripped his arm tighter

"Don't I get a say in this" Natsu said

"NO" they yelled back

Erza and Mira decided to fight for Natsu and after a long hour of non-stop fighting they passed out.

*In Erza's room*

Natsu carried Mira back to her house and then carried Erza to her room in fairy hills.

"Natsu where are we" muttered Erza trying to sit up before she collapsed too tired to move

"I carried you to fairy hills but I should go if any one see's me someone might tell the scary manager lady" said Natsu grinning

"Natsu you do love me right" Erza asked pleadingly

"Of course I do" he said sitting down next to her running his hand through her hair

"Then why won't you tell Mira to stop"

"Erza Mira likes me a lot and if I were to bluntly tell her to leave me alone she would be as hurt as if I told you I loved Mira" he replied looking into her eyes.

"I don't plan on leading her on but I want to show her that I want us to be friends" he continued

"I see" she muttered looking away but then she felt the blanket being lifted and Natsu's arms wrapping around her

"I love you Erza"

"I love you too Natsu"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mommy the cake is burning" Akari yelled as she and her mother ran around the kitchen trying to figure out how to bake a cake

"Wait um put out the fire wait no don't use water" Erza yelled carrying bags of flour and sugar as Akari tossed a bucket of water on the stove causing a power out.

"Hey I'm home" Natsu yelled as he walked in to his and Erza's home he was a bit late it was well passed sunset but as soon as he walked into the kitchen he saw his daughter in his wife's arms the two were asleep covered in flour, frosting, and sugar.

"Did you two try cooking again" Natsu said to no one as he started to clean up the kitchen

"Huh Daddy" muttered Akari rubbing her eyes as she walked over to Natsu

"Oh sorry Akari I didn't mean to wake you" Natsu said as he sat down in front of a burnt and yet soggy abomination of a cake.

"Wait Daddy we ruined the cake don't eat it" Akari yelled as Natsu stabbed it with his fork and started chomping away and in seconds the cake was gone

"If you and mommy cooked it then I will always eat it Akari" Natsu said smiling at his daughter who jumped on her father hugging him as tightly as she could.

"I love you daddy" Akari yelled waking up Erza

"Hmm oh Natsu you're home" she said getting up

"Where did the cake go" said Erza as she stared at the spot where the cake used to be

"Daddy ate it all" said Akari smiling Erza just rolled her eyes that was so Natsu she wished she could cook him a meal he could actually enjoy but she was terrible in the kitchen

"Akari why don't you go to bed" Natsu said as Akari smiled and ran up to her room

"You're too nice sometimes Natsu" Erza said as she sat down in his lap smiling at him seductively

"Heh or maybe I just wanted to get on your good side and get a reward" he replied squeezing her rear making her blush slightly but smirked at him anyway

"Well I didn't know I married a pervert" Erza said before she kissed him

"I don't know considering all the smut you read am I really the pervert" he replied

"Shut up" she said pouting as he laughed they shared another kiss

"I love you Natsu"

"Heh I love you too Erza"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone so again not Natsu x Sting but I promised to do requests before my own ideas so this is Natsu x Minerva as requested by Natsu is awesome.**

**Please keep in mind that I have never done Minerva so no flames over OCness and to answer your question I don't like Jellal x Erza because I plain out hate Jellal I don't have a good reason to hate Jellal but I do and I probably pissed off a lot of people by saying this but it's true.**

**And I want to apologize about any grammatical errors but I've never been great with grammar **

***Warning* gender bent characters, and slightly oc characters**

**I don't own Fairy tail **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 4: Minerva

"Natsu Dragneel the man who nearly defeated my father and destroyed the twin dragon slayers single handedly." Minerva said as she stared at the article of him in the weekly sorcerer.

Ever since he defeated both Sting and Rogue so effortlessly she has been having doubts of the power her guild really held.

"If he participates in tomorrow's games there would be no way for Sting to defeat him not even with his new found power, of course I could always defeat him myself," she continued as she contemplated her strategy for the final day of the grand magic games.

As Minerva continued to think of Natsu she came across an article of Gageel and how she left Phantom Lord to join Fairy Tail.

"Hmm that's it I'll have him join Saber Tooth if he joins our guild he can become the Master and lead these weaklings to victory!" she exclaimed with a smirk on her face.

"Now how do I convince him to join our guild over Fairy Tail?" she asked her self while flipping through her magazine.

She thought over the perfect way to get Natsu but she couldn't think of one that didn't involve knocking him out and kidnapping him.

She couldn't think of a single thing, for the first time in her life she was stumped until she flipped to the final page of her magazine "How to win Natsu Dragneel's heart?" she read over every detail on the page and smirked "This is going to be fun."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*With Natsu*

Natsu was on his way to a bar to meat everyone from Fairy Tail but stopped after smelling a familiar scent.

"I know you're there you can come out now," Said Natsu as he stopped in front of a tree every cell in his body wanted to rip the person behind the tree to shreds but he kept his cool for the first time in his life because he didn't want to jeopardize Fairy Tails reputation.

"I see your nose is as great as they say Salamander," Minerva purred with fake seductiveness but it passed right over Natsu's head.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't show you the pain that you put Lucy through," Natsu growled glaring at the woman in front of him.

"I came here to apologize Natsu I feel bad for what I have done but I only did what I did because my father wanted us to show no mercy to any members of Fairy Tail I was afraid he would kick me out just like Yukino." Minerva lied breaking down into fake tears.

This pissed Natsu off even more he wanted nothing more than to burst into Saber Tooth again and kick there master's ass even harder but he needed to help Minerva first.

"It's okay you don't have to listen to him anymore, Fairy Tail will protect you." he said kneeling in front of her and trying to sooth her which caused her to smirk behind her hands.

"Really?" she asked looking into his eyes

"Yeah," he said his cheeks turning slightly red

"Well since you promised to protect me then you won't mind taking me to the Fair," Minerva said grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the Fair while holding in her laughter at how easy it was to trick Natsu.

*At the Fair*

"Um Minerva I don't do very well on roller coasters," Natsu exclaimed trying to get out of the ride but Minerva and the safety bar were holding him down.

"You'll be fine besides these kinds of rides are really fun," she said with a fake cuteness in her voice that made her sick but if it would guarantee the victory of her guild then she would put up with it.

"Um what do you mean these kinds of rides?" he asked nervously

"The extremely fast ones with lots of loops" she answered hiding her smirk she is going to enjoy his pained expression

"Wait I WANT TO LIVE!" Natsu yelled as the roller coaster took off soaring on the tracks causing Natsu to flail his arms and then collapse, dangling off the side of the cart nearly puking his guts out.

Minerva laughed at Natsu's pain it made her glad she decided to put this plan into action but for some reason she almost felt a tiny itsy bitsy smidge of guilt for putting him through this but she ignored it.

After ten minutes of torture the ride finally stopped and the riders got off all except for Natsu who could barely move Minerva hadn't noticed he didn't get off as the new group scurried onto the ride.

"Well that was fun right Natsu?" Minerva asked no one as she realized Natsu was gone. Her head darted from left to right looking for the Dragon Slayer but couldn't see him.

"Where the hell did he go?" Minerva seethed before she heard a familiar yell coming from the roller coaster she was just on "NO WAIT HELP ANYONE NO!" She couldn't help but laugh at the poor boy as he was forced to ride it all over again.

As soon as the ride stopped Minerva grabbed Natsu and dragged him away from the ride

*Groan* "I hate roller coasters," Natsu muttered as he hurled into a trash can

"I'm sorry Natsu I didn't know you had motion sickness," Minerva said with a fake innocence

"It's okay I'm fine I just need to lay down for a while," he answered before collapsing onto the floor.

After Natsu rested for a while the two enjoyed the fair together eating, going through a haunted house, even riding a few rides much to Natsu's chagrin.

"I had a lot of fun Natsu," Minerva said while holding onto Natsu's arm this caused him to blush slightly.

"Heh um glad you had fun," Natsu replied before he felt Minerva stop and tug his arm.

"Um Natsu I had a question to ask you…" Minerva said pretending to be nervous

"Sure what's up?"

"Will you join Saber Tooth?" The question shocked Natsu he didn't expect her to ask him to leave his guild but he didn't want to flat out reject her.

"Well um I don't know if that is a good idea I really love Fairy Tail and I…"

"WHY I need you to protect me please!" Minerva yelled with fake tears running down her cheeks

"I can't leave my friends they are very important to me and I won't leave them behind." Natsu said he felt his heart ache as he saw Minerva crying but he loved his friends in Fairy Tail.

'Damn it he is too stubborn there has to be a way to convince him' Minerva thought to herself then she thought of a new plan.

"Well if you won't come to my guild of your own free will then I'll just force you to come," she said her scared weak persona fading completely leaving her in her usual sadistic one.

The change in attitude shocked Natsu even more "But you said your dad forced you to be evil I thought that…" Natsu muttered but was cut off by Minerva

"Well you thought wrong Salamander; I am no one's puppet."

"You tricked me," Natsu said his anger rising as well as the heat around his body.

"You're very gullible but no matter I'll have Rufus rewrite your memories and then you'll be my obedient lap dog," she answered with a sadistic laugh.

"I trusted you and you stomped on my trust I will never forgive you!" Natsu seethed his eyes held a dark look not many people have had the misfortune of seeing.

"If you think you can defeat me then I encourage you to try but I can't guarantee I'll hold back." she said smirking and laughing loudly but she didn't notice Natsu charging at her faster than any one she had ever fought.

"Karyu no Tekken!" (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist) Natsu yelled as he punched Minerva square in the gut and sent her rocketing into the nearby forest.

"Huh he is stronger than I anticipated but he is not stronger than me…" Minerva muttered as she got up but she failed to notice Natsu dashing forward again until it was too late.

"Karyu no Kagizume!" (Fire Dragon's Talons) Natsu yelled as he kicked Minerva into the air and then jumped after her igniting his hands in flames.

"Karyu no Koen!" (Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame) Natsu finished off by slamming his flaming hands together and slamming them into Minerva's back sending her straight into the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minerva woke up an hour later her head was throbbing and her back felt like it had been crushed by a bulldozer.

"That damn Salamander," she muttered to herself as she tried to get up but found she could barely stand.

"Well this couldn't possibly get any worse." She said as she sat on the ground

***Growl* **

Minerva turned around only to see the maw of a huge monster but she was unfazed by it. It stood on all fours with three black clacks on each foot two in the front and one claw in the back, it had no eyes and its body looked similar to the monsters that Erza defeated during the games except for the black scales and large nostrils it had.

"How pathetic to think you a weak A-class monster would challenge the Ace of Saber Tooth," Minerva said as she tried to get up but her body still ached from the beating Natsu gave her.

"That damn Salamander" she repeated before the monster lifted its enormous foot and slammed her to the ground a claw on each side of her head.

Minerva felt fear for the first time in her life she was going to die she knew it in her heart her thoughts went to the short time she spent with Natsu it was his fault she was in this mess but she couldn't really blame him. Her time with Natsu was the most fun she had ever had if she could do it all over again she would probably just pretend to be the weak girl Natsu thought she was and maybe she could have been friends with him but it didn't matter this was the end for her.

"Karyu no Kenkaku!" (Fire Dragon's Sword Horn) Natsu burst through the forest and slammed into the Monster sending it across the clearing but before it could recover he sucked in a breath and…

"Karyu no Hoko!" (Fire Dragon's Roar) Natsu let out a torrent of flames at the beast knocking it out cold.

"Are you okay Minerva?" Natsu asked as he picked her up bridal style she was in shock she didn't expect Natsu to save her not in a million years.

"What are you doing here?" she answered him with a question of her own

"Well um I just um thought you were gonna need help yeah that's right I didn't get lost or anything" he stuttered, she giggled at his habits.

"Minerva listen I know that you're a good person at heart but if you decide to fight Fairy Tail then I won't hold back" Natsu said as he carried her through the forest but she got down and looked him in the eyes.

"Natsu I will not abandon my guild but I want you to know I think I have fallen in love with you and whatever happens tomorrow I will always lo-" Minerva said but was interrupted by a kiss from Natsu she was surprised but she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Natsu and Minerva knew that no matter what they could never be together but tonight they would forget everything but each other.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you guys liked it and sorry for the long wait I've been trying to start a new story if you like Zancrow and Rosario Vampire then please keep an eye out for it.**

**Please Review and thank you for reading BYE! **


End file.
